


Andrews Grades

by Cosmochildren



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is smart, Domestic Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Neil is proud, so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmochildren/pseuds/Cosmochildren
Summary: Neil and the Foxes seeing andrews grades for the first time
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Andrews Grades

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’ve always wanted a fic that talks about how Andrew is like,, a genius because he has an eidetic memory so here we are.
> 
> But also like I’m not American and I’m not in college or university so idk how grades work there but here we are I guess 
> 
> Also realistically Andrew would ✨not✨ Go to all his classes or pay attention but let me live in denial

After many years of secrecy, or just a lack of caring on andrews side, everyone eventually finds out Andrews grades and are understandably confused. 

All students of palmetto state university had gotten their report cards back, cards that include their grades from the finals that they had done a few months prior. 

This includes the foxes. 

After his last class, Neil went to the kitchen in his dorm to prepare himself a Herbal tea, something over the past couple years that he’s discovered he quite enjoys, only to be interrupted by shrieking coming from the hall before the door was unceremoniously thrown open by Nicky.

“I got a C in German!?” Nicky squawked before jumping on top of the the beanbag in the living room and mumbling into the fabric.

“How’s that even possible, I’m literally fluent.” Nicky whined, turning to look at Neil as he entered the room, blowing on his newly made tea in a thinly veiled attempt to cool it down. 

“You went to Eden’s the night that one of your major exams was due in” Neil started, knowing that Nicky probably didn’t even remember what he did, he chose to phrase it very carefully...

“You wrote it drunk, you probably couldn’t even speak English that day, never mind German” Neil finished bluntly. 

A now tearful Nicky was about to respond before the door was once again thrown open and an overly grumpy Aaron stalked in, having been under a lot of stress recently, and the science department were handing out their finals results next week while everyone else had already gotten theirs. He flopped onto the couch and groaned into his hands.

Neil was absently debating wether or not there was a hole in the wall behind the door. 

A few moments later the door quietly opened, much to neils joy, and a blank faced Andrew wandered through, not sparing a glance at anyone in the room and throwing a sheet of paper on his desk before walking to the window and sitting down on the ledge. 

Neil, curious as ever, walked up to Andrews desk, sneaked a glance at Andrew to see if it was okay only to realise that Andrew was already looking at him with his head tilted, over the past year Neil has learned his tells and correctly accused that this was a silent yes. 

Neil grabbed the paper and looked at it, seeing all A’s and a few A*’s, Neil couldn’t fight of a proud smile that forced its way to his face; at how his boyfriend- his Andrew went to the classes, purposely retained the information, and showed up to the tests.

Andrew caught his smile and blew smoke in his direction from a cigarette that he had lit.

Nicky, now sitting up completely, quickly upped his mood at seeing the paper in Neil’s hand. 

“Wait, wait, wait! Is that yours Neil?! I have to see!” Nicky scrambled from the beanbag before Neil could get a word in and took up space beside him and looked over his shoulder.

Upon seeing the name at the top of the sheet followed by a series of A’s, Nicky mouth popped open, followed by an owlish Stare at the paper.

“W-wait? What?” Nicky turned this look on his cousin who had promptly pretended to not pay attention to the conversation, or actually wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. 

“You’ve never let me see your grades, so I just assumed you were embarrassed or just didn’t show up to get them, but what!!” Nicky continued as if Andrew wasn’t purposefully ignoring him. 

Later that evening after everyone had already left their dorm, Neil and Andrew made their way to the roof just as the sun was setting, casting a soft red glow on Neil's hair and making it light up into a fiery red that Andrew refused to admit to himself was pretty. 

They spent 30 minutes in comfortable silence with their hands clasped in between them and Andrew smoking before Neil spoke.

“I’m proud of you” Neil mumbled quietly as to not break the silence.

Andrew turned to him and glared, turning the junkies face away but squeezing his hand in silent gratitude. 

The next day, unsurprisingly, news had gotten around the other foxes about Andrews grades.

Aaron was sending Andrew scathing looks throughout the day. No one could tell if it was due to being nervous about his own results or if they were his usual glares, either way nobody went near him. 

Renee had won a ton of money on betting with the other foxes to see if Andrew actually got good grades. 

And the upperclassmen were understandably confused and Neil fixed the hole in the wall behind the door.


End file.
